


A New Objective

by hustlexrose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, hate ships, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie and Peggy go to Chadwick's party instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Objective

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have fit into my longer Carterwood fic, but I find I also like doing these fun, smutty one-shots that twist what's really going on in the show. Based on events from episode 02x06. Enjoy!

"Although it pains me to say it, you truly are a beautiful dancer," Peggy mused as she watched Dottie twirl artfully away from her grasp.

"The decadence in this place is truly repulsive," came Dottie's reply as she gracefully extended one long, slender arm into the air.

Peggy wordlessly pulled her back in with a smirk on her face. She had a point, Peggy thought. Chadwick's campaign party was the height of society and sophistication, not to mention overspending. It was Peggy's bright idea to infiltrate the party to obtain a zero matter sample from Whitney Frost. But, seeing as Whitney had tried to kill Peggy in the last 48 hours, they'd needed an unknown face to get close enough to get the sample. And that was when Peggy had another bright idea- Dottie was just the woman for the job.

Peggy placed her hand on Dottie's slim waist and pulled her closer than she meant to; their bodies were practically touching. Peggy tried to take a small step backward, but Dottie didn't let her move. 

"Oh, come on Peggy," Dottie said with a grin. She tilted her head to one side and their mouths were already so close that Peggy thought she was going to kiss her. But she reached down and moved Peggy's hand to her shoulder instead. "You don't really think I'm going to let you lead, do you?"

The truth was, Peggy wasn't thinking about much of anything at the moment except Dottie's mouth and how much she wanted it on her own. Desperately. She found herself especially mesmerized tonight by Dottie's stunning figure in her evening gown. Peggy had always found her incredibly attractive, even back when her hair was blonde and a little more wild. But now, it was as if she was seeing Dottie for the first time. She looked like a truly refined lady. Her blue eyes popped against the dark dress, her dark hair and her pale skin- competing only with a perfectly selected cherry shade of lipstick plucked from Peggy's own personal arsenal. (She had made sure Dottie hadn't gotten her hands on the Sweet Dreams again).

Just as Peggy's eyes began to wander down Dottie's chest to the peek of cleavage along the sweeping neckline of her dress, there was a sharp pain in her side. She felt Dottie's hand now at her waist. Peggy winced involuntarily and wished she hadn't- she hated showing any signs of weakness in front of Dottie.

"Oh Peg, that's right, you're hurt," Dottie said, her eyes a deadly mix of playfulness and hunger. Peggy made a face, pursed her lips and tried to play it off. But Dottie couldn't resist. She maintained steady eye contact and pressed her thumb ever so slightly against Peggy's wound until Peggy gasped audibly with pain. Dottie's eyes grew large, the hunger winning out. 

"You're real hurt," Dottie said slowly, relieving the pressure and tilting her head as she watched Peggy relax.

Peggy's wound was actually healing quite nicely, but not as quickly as she'd hoped. Her pain threshold was pretty high, but it was as if, without any prior knowledge of Peggy's injury, Dottie had known just where to press so that it would hurt the most. Peggy saw the excitement in her eyes- the challenge. This was a test, Peggy thought; a power play.   
  
"Yes, thank you, nurse Underwood, for that expert opinion," Peggy said with a tight smile and a slight edge to her voice. But her eyes danced so Dottie knew she was playing with her. "Now, can we please get serious and get back to your objective? Any sign of Miss Frost?"

Peggy's eyes scanned the room as the two danced, her gaze eventually falling back into Dottie's. She looked at Peggy as if she hadn't looked away the entire time. Bloody Christ, Peggy thought, I truly hope I'm right about her or this woman will actually murder me.

"Have you seen Whitney?" Peggy tried again, as if trying to snap Dottie out of a haze. Their bodies moved together on the dance floor.

"Tell me what's going on with the disappearing scientist," Dottie said and spun Peggy out. 

"What do you mean?" Peggy started, clearly caught off guard.

"I mean your new boyfriend, doctor Jason Wilkes," Dottie replied, pulling Peggy back into her and sending her into a backward dip. "What makes him so special?" she asked as she looked down at Peggy in her arms. 

"I- wait. He's not my boyfriend," Peggy said as Dottie pulled her back up and put her hand back on her waist; dangerously close to the wound, but higher this time. 

"Good," Dottie said, looking her right in the eye. Dottie pulled Peggy toward her and leaned in. She was so close now, Peggy could almost feel her breath. Peggy's eyes flickered back and forth from Dottie's eyes to her mouth. Peggy closed her eyes and leaned in for the kiss, but was suddenly interrupted by Dottie's voice. 

"Wait," Dottie said. When Peggy opened her eyes, Dottie was looking past her, over Peggy's shoulder.

"Whitney," Peggy said. "You've spotted her?"

"Yes. She was heading up the stairs. Let's go." Dottie grabbed Peggy by the wrist and started pulling her away from the dance floor.

"Wait," Peggy protested, but Dottie's grip was strong and she couldn't get free. Dottie led her quickly up the stairs. "Whitney will recognize me instantly. I'll blow our cover." Dottie looked at Peggy over her shoulder.

"You stay outside and keep watch then. Not that I'll need your help." Dottie smiled, let go of Peggy's wrist and followed a few steps behind Whitney into the ladies' room.

Peggy rubbed her wrist absently where Dottie had grabbed her and tried to appear casual as she watched from a short distance away. Within a few minutes, she saw Whitney come out the door. She waited a bit more, but didn't see Dottie emerge. After a few more minutes went by, she began to get nervous. Whitney hadn't seemed at all strange when she came out... it wasn't possible that she had... no. Dottie was too smart and too good at her job. There was no way Whitney would have caught on.

What seemed like an eternity passed and Peggy couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the ladies' room entrance and cautiously pushed the door open. She took a few steps in, but didn't see anyone- the place was completely empty. Just as she started cursing herself for allowing Dottie the chance to run, she heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Jeez, Peggy, I was beginning to wonder how long I was going to have to wait." Dottie, with her back to the door, leaned against it and locked it behind her. 

"Did you... get the sample?" Peggy asked, confused, but interested.

"Of course I got the sample, Peggy," Dottie said, a lilt of mild exasperation in her voice. "And now that it's taken care of, I was hoping for a little alone time." She started to take a few, slow steps toward Peggy.

"Come on," she said in response to Peggy's silence. "Don't think I didn't notice how you almost kissed me out there on the dance floor," she smiled. "Twice." Her smile got bigger as she saw Peggy's cheeks turn a rosy pink. "Now you can have me all to yourself. And tell me that's not what you've always wanted."

Peggy felt her knees get weak. Dottie laid her hand bag on the long counter of sinks next to them and took a few more steps toward Peggy.

"Why waste your time with a disappearing scientist when I'm right here." Dottie's eyes were dangerous now- eager and full of want and desire. She grabbed Peggy's face with her hand and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Peggy instinctively grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her in as close as she could. Their mouths opened, their breath heavy. Peggy moved her mouth to Dottie's neck and bit hard. Dottie let out a soft cry of pleasure. Peggy sucked at the soft flesh for a few moments before Dottie pushed Peggy up against the wall next to the bank of sinks. "Oh, Dottie," Peggy sighed as she let her head fall back and Dottie kissed down her neck. "I've wanted you for so long." Peggy's hands dropped down to Dottie's ass. It was perfectly shaped and tight under Peggy's hands, just as she had always imagined. She gripped it harder as Dottie bit down on the side of her neck, almost too hard, but just right. Peggy moaned from someplace deep inside her. 

Dottie reached behind her and took Peggy's hands in hers. For a moment, Peggy had wondered if she'd done something wrong. But Dottie moved Peggy's hands above her head and, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a pair of handcuffs, which were just as swiftly locked around Peggy's wrists. Peggy looked up, slightly worried, but looked at Dottie for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Peg," she began with a devious smile. "I stole them from the guard after you broke me out of the jail cell." Peggy looked impressed. "In case you couldn't tell, I was very excited to see you, even if you had to come in disguise- Dr. Wexford." She ran her hands first up Peggy's thighs, then up her waist. "I've been thinking about all the things I've wanted to do to you since then, but this seems like a good start." Dottie kissed her again and moved one hand from Peggy's waist to her breast. The fabric was thin enough that Dottie could tease Peggy's nipple under her fingers. Peggy let out a whimper of pleasure. 

"Now, as you said before, let's get serious," Dottie said as she turned Peggy around so she was now face to face with the wall. "Now that I have procured the sample, it's time to move on to my new objective." Dottie's one hand lingered at Peggy's breast, while the other gathered up the material of Peggy's dress around her thigh. Dottie slipped her hand under the fabric and felt the smooth skin of Peggy's leg against her fingertips. Peggy shivered with pleasure at Dottie's light touch. Dottie began moving her hand up Peggy's thigh before stopping abruptly. Her fingers moved curiously around an object in their path. Suddenly, Dottie realized what it was.

"A garter that's also a holster...sexy," she said in a low voice in Peggy's ear. Peggy felt herself getting wetter every time Dottie spoke. 

"I can-" Peggy started breathlessly, but couldn't even finish she was so disoriented with pleasure. She moved to take off her holster, forgetting she was handcuffed. But with lightening reflexes, Dottie's other hand shot up and pinned Peggy's wrists forcefully back against the wall.

"Leave it on," Dottie murmured in her ear. "I like it. Makes you seem dangerous."

Peggy could hear the smile in Dottie's voice as she pressed herself against Peggy's back. She could barely move now between Dottie and the wall and she was absolutely drenched. Dottie moved the hand that was holding Peggy's wrists back down to her breast. She squeezed hard. Dottie moved her other hand above the holster and ran her fingers over Peggy's lacy underwear. At this point, Peggy felt certain that Dottie's slightest touch might be enough to push her over the edge. Peggy felt Dottie's fingers start working her. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the wall. She let Dottie's touch wash over her as she started rolling her hips. Dottie kissed the back of her neck. 

"Dottie.." she tried, but Peggy felt her legs like jelly beneath her, threatening to give way at any moment. Her entire body was buzzing and hot. Just when Peggy thought she couldn't take it another second, Dottie pressed harder in just the right spot and she leaned harder into Dottie as she came, using both her and the wall for balance. 

Once Peggy had caught her breath, Dottie turned Peggy around to face her. She unlocked the handcuffs as Peggy lowered her arms in front of her. Peggy smiled up at her and absently rubbed at her wrists, which were now bright red.

"Good luck explaining that at the office tomorrow," Dottie said with a grin, placing the handcuffs in her bag. 

"Nothing a bit of make-up won't hide," Peggy responded. "You, on the other hand..." Peggy smiled and motioned with her eyes to a rather large mark on Dottie's neck, which was already beginning to bruise. Dottie looked at her quizzically and then caught herself in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open slightly before turning into a smile. 

"Wait 'til I tell your friends at the SSR who gave this to me," she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Peggy blushed.

"Now I really am going to lock you back up in that cell," Peggy said as she walked toward the exit. She stopped suddenly and turned. "Or, maybe next time 'Dr. Wexford' will make a house call." Peggy smiled and slipped silently out the door. 


End file.
